


Tell Me I'm A Bad Man

by orphan_account



Series: Frerard Oneshots [4]
Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank Iero is sent to Earth to watch over Mikey Way after his grandmother and brother's untimely death. What the two boys don't know is that Gerard is watching too...
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Frerard Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Tell Me I'm A Bad Man

Pure snow falls from the sky on a cold winter's night, a veil shielding the return of one of the angels to the Earth. Frank Iero lands gently in the powdered cold, his feet bare. So rare a sight, that no mortal eye could perceive his existence quite yet. He sighed gently, a puff of crystalized air fading through space. His golden wings softly laid to rest behind him, their weight lighter than the tiniest molecule.

This particular angel was a sight to behold, his brown hair waving beautifully back from his face. The angel's hazel eyes sparkled as he looked around the silent landscape of Belleville, his button nose already pink with cold as he chewed on the simple ring adorning his bottom lip.

"Michael Way?" He called quietly, his words only serving to wake his charge. Through his words, a tall boy of seventeen wandered down the alley, his glasses a little fogged. He looked confused, wondering why his feet had taken him there. The boy looked up, his gaze meeting that of the angel's. Frank smiled joyfully, walking towards the boy, Michael. Michael stared at the angel with a look of wonderment, his face lighting up in a smile.

"W-What-?" Michael said in awe, reaching out to take the extended hands of the short boy.

"You've suffered so much, Michael," Frank said solemnly, squeezing Michael's hands to infuse them with protection against the cold. "The passing of your brother, your grandmother? A horrible ordeal for a boy like yourself. I've been sent to you, for you. It is my honour to protect you." Michael's smile slipped, but the joy was still present.

"Who sent you?" He asked, eyes never leaving Frank's.

"Elena did, I haven't seen your brother," Frank answered honestly. "She wanted you to be safe, now that you're alone. And I keep my promises." A tear slipped down Michael's cheek, the first since his brother's death.

"Call me Mikey."

~~

Frank was perched in a tree, awaiting the return of his charge. Mikey had declined Frank's offer to enroll in his highschool, insisting that he was fine. After the first month, Mikey was more comfortable around his guardian angel, now able to jokingly push around his divine protector.

"I don't need you hovering over me to make sure I don't cheat on my exams, Mr. I'm-Gonna-Make-Sure-Mikey's-Gonna-Be-A-Great-Kid, thanks," He'd said exasperatedly, shoving Frank away. Frank had only laughed and shoved the boy back.

"Don't complain to me then, when someone tries to beat your ass at school," Frank chuckled.

The two boys were immediately close, it was easy for them to bond. Mikey had opened up multiple times about his grief over losing Gerard, his brother, which seemed to have hit him the hardest. 

Gerard was a twenty-one-year-old college student when he passed away. His clinical depression combined with the toll of losing his grandmother launched a series of meltdowns, the last one ending in a horrific accident involving heavy cocaine and a hit-and-run. 

Mikey was far from healed, begging Frank to try and find Gerard's soul for him. The family hadn't kept any photos, so it was remarkably hard to even start to locate the soul.

"What's a thing like you doing sitting in a tree?" Someone called from the pavement below, prompting Frank to look down, startled. Only Mikey should be able to see him? The man in question flicked back a strand of dyed black hair and grinned up at the angel. "You deaf, boy?" He was handsome, no doubt about it. But Frank was too caught up in his shock, unconsciously shifting away from the foreign figure smiling up at him.

"How can you see me?" Frank asked incredulously, his golden wings fluttering anxiously. There was something familiar and off about this man. The halo of light around Frank didn't seem to touch him either, darkness shrouding him. 

"I've got two perfectly good eyes, don't I?" The man jokes, shuffling from one foot to another. He carried an aura of menace and sin about him. Frank guessed he was a demon, a clever one at that. No demons usually dared go near a Servant of God, for fear of smiting. But this demon seemed to be cocky enough to approach the young-looking angel, somehow aware of Frank's lack of convicting energy.

"I think you should go..." Frank said uneasily, not recognizing anything about this man and starting to fret. He wasn't used to corresponding with anyone other than Elena or Mikey. The man shook his head, laughing.

"Maybe I'll see you again, angel boy," He said, tipping an imaginary hat and walking away. Frank stared dumbfounded at the retreating back of the handsome demon. It was a two-minute interaction, yet Frank felt oddly drained. He shook his head, attempting to right himself as he saw Mikey come down the way, smiling.

"Don't tell me you've been waiting there all day?" Mikey laughed teasingly.

"Of course I have, I'm only on Earth for you, Mikes," Frank replied, hopping out of the tree and letting his wings flare out to soften his fall, alighting on the ground soundlessly. "Even though a guy came up to me before you came around."

"Thought only I could see you," Mikey mused, walking slowly beside the short angel. Even he could sense the anxiety and unease radiating from Frank, sickly rusted gold energy chilling his skin. "Did you know him?"

"No, and that's what's bothering me," Frank sighed, tugging on his brown locks in frustration. "He was an agent of hell, no doubt about it. But it was like I'd seen him before."

"What did he look like?" Mikey prompted, looking anxious in response to Frank's aura, crunching on early spring leaves.

"He was pale, had unnaturally black hair," Frank replied slowly, trying to remember every detail. "The hair was styled and around halfway to his shoulders. He was wearing like eyeliner and shit, and the tightest ripped jeans ever. He looked like a demon, even though his eyes were the same colour as yours. And he had words written on his neck... can't remember what they were..." Frank was so caught up in remembering what the words were that he failed to notice his charge's slack jaw and ashen face.

"The word was Catholic, wasn't it?" Mikey interjected quietly, breaking Frank's trance. Frank's eyes lit up with satisfaction, snapping his fingers delightedly.

"Yes!" Frank said, looking over at Mikey to smile kindly at him. But it dropped off his face when he realized how sick Mikey looked. "Oh, are you okay? Did you catch something, do you need-?"

"No, I-I'm fine," Mikey interrupted Frank's worried speech, forcing a smile. "It's just... you just described Gerard..." Now it was Franks turn to pale, his aura freezing and shattering for a split second.

"Shit, Mikes..." Frank trailed off, lost for words. The kind, nerdy artist that Mikey had always gushed about, was an agent of evil? It didn't seem real.

"What was he wearing, specifically?" Mikey demanded, his voice cracking.

"Ripped black skinny jeans, a military jacket and a black and white striped shirt," Frank answered immediately. Mikey swallowed heavily.

"Was there a belt buckle?" He pressed further. Frank nodded.

"Yes, a big bat symbol," He replied softly, working hard to maintain his golden comforting aura despite the chaos wreaking havoc inside of him. Mikey let out a choked off sob, and in an instant, Frank's arms were wrapped around him and they were suddenly on his bed. "Mikey," Frank whispered over and over, soothing Mikey's anguish little by little.

"I never thought he'd go to hell, he didn't deserve that," Mikey hiccuped after calming down enough to speak, comforted by Frank's warm energy enveloping him. Frank sighed.

"I didn't either, from what you told me," He said slowly. "But some mortals are born for hell, it's hard to explain. No matter how good an individual is, they could be one of the few people that are meant for hell, and meant to rule."

"S-So, you think Gerard was meant for hell?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, Mikes," Frank skipped over the question. Mikey, sensing an end to that path of conversation, sighed and flushed a little pink.

"Sorry for fuckin' crying on you again," He chuckled, forcing a composed laugh and rolling his eyes mockingly. 

"Mikey, I'm not a normal friend, I'm here specifically for moments like this," Frank said, smiling softly. "Drown me in tears, I'd understand. I never expected you to be fine all the time. People cry you have more right to cry than a lot of folks."

"Thanks," Mikey muttered, returning Frank's dazzling smile. But he stopped and studied the angel's expression, catching him off guard. "You look like you're terrified, Frank, what's up?" Frank cursed his inability to hide his emotions and laughed lightly.

"Caught me," Frank said, raising his arms in mock surrender. "The encounter with Gerard just shook me a bit, the demon version is quite menacing. But it was most shocking, I've only spoken to you and Elena these past months, so hearing another person speak to me was jarring." 

"Even when he was alive, he could intimidate people, but he never used that ability," Mikey replied, extracting himself from Frank's grip. "I wonder if I could see him..."

"No, Mikes," Frank's reply was quick and worried, causing Mikey to lift an eyebrow in suspicion. "You'll drive yourself mad trying to figure out a way to see him. Gerard has the choice, he can manifest himself to you, or not. You can't force it. If I try, I'm not sure what he'd try on me. Demons are primarily tricksters, they know how to get what they want without you getting anything from them."

"Gerard was never like that!" Mikey objected. It broke Frank's heart to see his charge and friend get so upset, but there was no use in giving him false hope.

"Mikey, the Gerard you knew is different now, he's darker," Frank argued, struggling to keep his aura calming, the distress tainting the beautiful light, staining it with dark red bruises. It physically hurt Frank, his wings curling up and their light dimming drastically.

"I don't fucking believe that, Frank!" Mikey cried, standing up and walking away from the small angel. Frank curled up into himself, his heart beating wildly. He couldn't seem to control the situation and it caused his aura to splinter and his skin to blanch. But Mikey was too busy ranting to notice the effect on his angel. Whatever Mikey felt, Frank felt it as well but amplified by a million.

"Mikes," Frank rasped out, still trying desperately to reason with the furious boy.

"Shut the fuck up, honestly!" Mikey yelled, jabbing a finger at Frank. "You just don't want me to see him because you think I'm too fragile or some bullshit!" How ironic, Mikey thought that Frank thought he was fragile. All the while the angel trembled and his energy wavered. "Well, I don't fucking need you anymore, so fuck off back to heaven or whatever."

With those last words, Frank had to muffle a scream of agony, Mikey's fury tearing through his aura and shattering it entirely. Frank hugged himself tightly, shivering hard. 

"I'm sorry," He managed to choke out, tainted red-gold tears slipping down his porcelain cheeks. Mikey still didn't pick up on the tortured voice, too wrapped up in his grief. Frank tried to stand up and comfort him, but he collapsed as soon as he tried, his body hitting the floor with a crash. Mikey's head whipped around, his gaze landing on the shivering broken angel and he realized the full extent of the damage he'd done.

"Frank?" Mikey cried, dropping to his knees next to the small form. "What... what happened?" Frank could only make a soft sound and violently push himself into a sitting position, righting himself.

"Bad reaction, 'm sorry," Frank mumbled, still shivering. With Mikey's blatant affectionate concern, his aura was slowly returning, though its glow was sickly and pale.

"Why did that happen?" Mikey pressed, running his hands over Frank's to try and warm them.

"Told you, bad reaction," Frank shrugged. "Whenever you get angry or dissatisfied with me, my aura and energy shatter. Because I'm supposed to be making sure you're okay, not invoking anger or sadness in you."

"It wasn't your fault, I overreacted," Mikey admitted. 

"Doesn't matter, I still couldn't console you," Frank said firmly, his aura halfway regenerated. "Either way, you said you didn't need me anymore."

"I do!" Mikey insisted, looking panicked. "I don't know why I said that. You've been such a huge part of my life, I'm not ready to let go of that." Frank should have probably let it go, but he was still torn.

"I feel like you _are_ done with me. Am I only around because you want to get close to Gerard again?" Frank muttered, not looking up. 

"Frank, you're my best friend," Mikey replied confidently. "While yes, I do want Gerard back, I don't want you here for that. I want you here because you're my best friend."

"Promise?" Frank asked stubbornly, crossing his arms like a child. Mikey laughed, wrapping his arms around the shorter.

"Pinky promise, okay?" Mikey said, hooking their pinkies together and smiling. The smile sealed Frank's return and he giggled jovially, his aura returned to bright heavenly gold. "Finally, you're back!"

"You could never stay mad at me," Frank laughed.

"Of course, you're too cute," Mikey teased, earning a smack on the arm from his friend.

The uneasiness settled into the back of their minds as Mikey focused on school since he was in his last year of high school. Frank focused on keeping Mike happy, avoiding hard topics if he didn't want them brought up and being there for his charge when the stress got overwhelming. In the long periods that Frank had to spare while Mikey was at school, the angel searched avidly for Gerard.

The demon proved elusive, every trace of him seemed to have vanished. 

"I feel like I need to find Gerard for him, Elena," Frank sighed tiredly. The old woman nodded, sympathy written all over her kind features. The two souls had convened a few months after Mikey and Frank's argument, the angel seeking guidance.

"You don't owe my grandson that, Frank," She replied soothingly. "It won't help him to see Gerard like that. He's quite a force to be reckoned with now."

"It's more than that," Frank said in frustration. "Mikey needs closure and only Gerard can give him that unless time can heal. It can, but it hurts me to see him so broken."

"You have to realize," Elena said, sipping her tea. "Mikey is quite a strong man, he was much less emotional as a child than Gerard was, the theatrical boy. Seeing Gerard now may taint his perfect image of his perfect older brother. Despite what Gerard took or what he did in life, Mikey still holds him in the highest esteem. This may ruin that." Frank's being deflated, now seeing Elena's argument. She was right, as always. Maybe Gerard Way was better left alone.

"Yeah, I agree," Frank replied, leaning back on his hands. The meadow was a serene corner of heaven, far removed from the hustle and bustle. "I hope Mikey understands as well."

"He doesn't need to understand, he needs to know that we know what's best for him," Elena corrected, smiling. "You are his guardian angel, after all." Frank grinned back, letting out a musical laugh.

"That's quite right, Elena," Frank said proudly, puffing out his chest a little. 

"Don't get too big for your breeches, Frank," She warned playfully, but her smile dropped as she stared into space, obviously seeing Mikey.

"What is it?" Frank asked, disconcerted by the sudden change. Elena came back to the present slowly, looking anxious.

"Gerard decided to take matters into his own hands and he's on his way to visit Mikey," Elena replied, a note of urgency entering her voice. Frank lept up and then hesitated to look back at Elena.

"Intercept them?" He asked tentatively, his wings spread wide and ready. She nodded, urging him to go.

"Mikey needs time, it's too soon," She said. With no further prompting, Frank sprinted through the trees and leapt over a cloud bank, soaring down into Belleville. The wind seemed to be on his side, blowing him ever faster to the ground. The angel caught sight of the shrouded figure and pushed forwards, alighting on the ground behind him a little harder than anticipated. The jarring landing sent Frank stumbling forwards, crashing into Gerard Way's back, jolting them forwards before Frank inevitably fell to the floor. 

"Oh, fuck!" Frank cried out in pain as his wings made impact on the pavement. He was sprawled on the ground as he registered the demon glaring menacingly down on him.

"Watch where you're going, angel boy," Gerard hissed, kicking Frank's ankle viciously before turning and starting back towards the high school. Frank, in a frenzy, got to his feet as quick as a flash and tripped the demon, sweeping his legs out. 

"Don't go near him!" Frank ordered, standing over the wincing figure on the ground. Gerard looked positively livid, dark energy pouring out of him. He reached to grab the angel, but Frank darted out of the way.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Gerard snarled, standing up and towering over the stubborn boy. "I can do whatever I want, so get out of my way."

"He's not ready to see you," Frank snapped, his wings flaring out as far as they could go, blocking Gerard's path. A look of confusion crossed the demon's face before he put the pieces together. A smirk made its way onto the demon's perfect lips as he studied the angel, causing Frank to shiver.

"You're his angel, aren't you?" Gerard cooed mockingly, taking a step towards Frank. "Here to protect my brother from me, the big bad demon?" Frank took a step back, his heart thrumming wildly. He had no defence against the dark force that was advancing on him.

"Yeah, I keep him happy and safe," Frank spit, staring uneasily at the grinning demon. "He isn't ready to see you again, he has to be able to grieve." Gerard laughed derisively, rolling his eyes.

"I think I can judge that for myself, thanks," Gerard scoffed, moving to go around the short angel. But Frank was full of adrenaline and manic protective energy, so his hand shot out and gripped Gerard's wrist in a vice grip.

"I said, _don't go near him_," Frank demanded lowly. Gerard might have backed off if there hadn't been the slight waver in Frank's voice, the soft fear underlying the fierce determination. Gerard grabbed the offending hand and twisted it behind Frank's back, laughing at the sob of pain that dropped from Frank's mouth. 

"Careful there, I might have my wicked way with you if you don't relent, dearest angel," He cooed, letting his lips rest just by Frank's ear, relishing the angel's violent shivers. "Give it up."

"Fuck you," Frank spit weakly. Gerard chuckled, slowly pushing the angel back against the alley wall, Frank's wings retracting into his shoulders until all that was left was his shining golden aura. Swiftly, Gerard had released Frank's arm to use his hand to wrap his hand around the angel's throat, effectively choking him.

"Watch your mouth around me, bitch," Gerard said smoothly, tightening his already brutal grip. Frank spluttered, trying to breathe. Realistically, Frank couldn't die. But he could live through the agony of asphyxiation, which seemed to be Gerard's plan. Frank's airway was blocked as he tried desperately to prise Gerard's fingers off him. "Aw, you gonna cry?" Frank's eyes had filled with tears, but he shook his head.

"G-Get off!" He rasped desperately, darkness falling like a veil over him. Frank feebly kicked his legs, his vision blurring with tears.

"Maybe cry a little more, then I might pity you enough to let you go," Gerard mocked as Frank's tears fell relentlessly, sobbing hard and coughing.

"Stop."

Mikey's voice rang out and Gerard immediately dropped his hand, ignoring Frank, who collapsed to the floor, crying. Mikey rushed over to the angel, taking his hands.

"Hey, you okay Frank?" Mikey asked softly. Frank glanced up and saw Mikey's concern though his haze of tears. Frank could feel Gerard's mocking stare, so he pushed himself to his feet, glaring at the smug demon. He hated himself for the enjoyment he found from what had just happened, even if it was nearly torture.

"Fuck you, demon," Frank coughed out, rubbing his neck. That brought Mikey's attention to Gerard. Instead of the awestruck expression that Frank had expected, Mikey's expression only conveyed anger.

"I don't want to see you anymore," Mikey snapped, glaring poisonously at the demon, who shrunk away from his brother's gaze. "Did you really think I'd be happy to see you after what you just did? Maybe Elena and Frank were right. You've changed, Gerard."

"You're not happy to see me, Mikey?" Gerard said, not sounding sad or remorseful in any way. If anything, he sounded delighted. 

"Why would I be?" Mikey shot back. 

"What a shame," Gerard tutted, smirking. "Maybe if you were nicer, I wouldn't have to take your little friend, Mikey." Frank's head shot up and he backed away hastily from the advancing demon, terror filling his aura with a horrible grey. Mikey winced, obviously feeling Frank's black fear.

"Stop, Gerard you're hurting him," Mikey pleaded, watching as Gerard stalked towards the quivering angel. Frank walked faster over to Mikey, taking his hand. Gerard stopped a foot away from the pair, studying their interlocked hands with a look of amusement.

"How cute," He mocked. He turned his gaze entirely to Frank, staring unflinchingly. "You want to come with me, don't you, Frankie?" Frank opened his mouth to refuse, but nothing came out. He stared back at Gerard, lost in the glassy reflection of his eyes. He felt himself relax and his aura return to shimmering gold, only tainted by a slightly dark tint. Mikey picked up on the taint, unable to understand what Gerard was doing to Frank.

Frank felt himself fall under whatever hypnosis persuasion Gerard was using, unable to resist.

"Yes," He replied simply, loosening his grip on Mikey to walk robotically over to the demon. Mikey's jaw dropped as he realized that Frank was being manipulated.

"Frank, what the hell, come back!" Mikey said quickly, reaching for Frank's hand. But Gerard whispered something in his ear that made him flinch away from Mikey's touch.

Mikey suddenly remembered something that Frank had told him.

_"Whenever you get angry or dissatisfied with me, my aura and energy shatter. Because I'm supposed to be making sure you're okay, not invoking anger or sadness in you."_

"Of fucking course, you're going to abandon me," Mikey cried suddenly, catching the retreating pair off-guard. They turned back and Frank cocked his head to the side, his hazel eyes glazed over. "Well, screw you, fucker. I don't fucking need you anymore." Mikey let his anger at Gerard turn into the fury with Frank, letting waves of anger crash onto his angel.

"You're always just going to leave me, you never did your job right!" Mikey yelled, seeing Frank deteriorate before his eyes, the haze replaced by pain and heartbreak. But he needed to continue so that Frank was fully out of it. Gerard looked halfway between confused and concerned, watching the angel by his side sag and almost collapse under Mikey's words.

"So go back to heaven and tell my grandmother that you failed to take care of me, I fucking hate you, Frank Iero!" Mikey shouted lastly, witnessing the moment Frank shattered, his aura winking out, his wings extending only to collapse and dim. His skin dull white and his eyes were vacant with self-hatred. The angel collapsed again and Gerard caught him out of reflex, lowering him to the ground.

"What the hell did you do, Mikey?!" Gerard exclaimed, staring incredulously at his brother. But Mikey only huffed and grabbed Frank from him, hauling him away from the demon. This time, Gerard didn't follow.

~~

"Mikey?" Frank whispered, the frail body lying on Mikey's bed. "You don't hate me, right?"

"No, no!" Mikey reassured the angel, patting his hand. "I only said those things to break that trance that Gerard had over you." Frank sighed, looking a little stronger.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Frank hissed, his halo of colour returning a fiery red. Mikey stilled his hand, gripping Frank's hand tightly.

"Don't," Mikey shook his head. "I just want to forget about it, okay?" Frank nodded, wincing as he tried to swallow. "Is your throat okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore," He replied. In all honesty, he enjoyed the burn. There was a certain masochistic side to Frank that demanded his attention sometimes, and today was a sure-fire day for that. It was more than slightly kinky, and he'd had several conquests with various demons. If Gerard hadn't been Mikey's brother, he totally would have begged for his dick. But he was Mikey's brother, so sadly Frank was not able to suck his dick.

Messed up, right?

But for now, Frank would just settle for hating the cocky handsome bastard and continue on with Mikey.

It's not like Gerard would come back, right?


End file.
